List of spells
The following spells are spells used in Wizards of Waverly Place. The Duplication Spell Incantation:'''Edgebonoutoosis (Edge-bono-u-toosis) The Do-over spell '''Incantation: "McCreary Timereary (Mc-Crear-e Time-rear-e) The Planet Transportation Spell Incantation: "transport-ium-next-orbit-orium" transportium nextorbitorium Jacket Appearing Spell Incantation: "Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket" The Pancake Spell Incantation: "Com - may - kus - Pan - cak - us" Truth Spell Incantation: "Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind" Makes them say what people are thinking, first used by Alex in "Alex's Choice" Serving Wench Spell Incantation: "Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a great serving wench" Reverse Incantation: "Take this girl who is a great surving wench, and give her back the skills of a bench! Super Hearing Spell Incantation: "Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" Animal Transformation Spell Incantation: "Animosa Espinosa" Reverse incantation: "Humanosa Espinosa" Animating Inanimate Objects Spell Incantation: "Murrieta Animata" Reverse incantation: "Gerribay Imobilitay" Liquid Levitation Spell Incantation: "Levitatus Liquidatus" Elephant's Trunk Spell Incantation: "From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows." Never Quit Spell Incantation: "Screapolitty NoQuitty" Water Drainage Spell Incantation: "Dehidratus lugates Apeus Escapeus" Power Suspending Spell *'Incantation' You Haven't acted with any responsibility, so say goodbye to your magical ability *'Used To' suspend a wizard's powers *'Used By' Headmaster Crubbs Revolving Head Spell Incantation: "Cranium Revolveous"' Mail Spell '''Incantation' "Mailious Spontainious"(then say the first and last name of the person, place, or thing you want to mail it to.) Mind Erasing Spell '''Incantation: "Cerabellum Erasis"' Moving Object Spell '''Incantation:' "Tomnunan Kenisis"' '''Used By:' Justin and Alex Russo''' Description: Move's objects to where the user chooses''' Time Spell Incatation: Gialsjay Timesday Effect: Freezes time as long as you can hop on one leg Used by'''Justin Russo and Alex Russo picture spell '''Spell: Figures with faces step out of your places Reverse: Figures with faces go back in your places (say the name and the place and the year) No Gravity Spell incantation: "Havity No Gravity" Penatratable Spell incantation: "Go Through, Moe Through" Description: Allows an object to become penatratebale(able to go through things)for a half an hour (30 mins.) ni moire question havity no gravitiones Transfiguration Spell spell: This ('' animal,object,ect'') is now not, a (animal,object,ect) should fill its spot. reversal spell: This (animal,object,ect) is now not, change it back, so a (animal,object,ect)fills its spot. Transporting 10 feet Away Spell spell: "Theemetris Mobetris" (thee-meet-res moe-beet-rius) Improvisation Spell used by Alex incantation Although I like a tasty snack, I'd rather have my brother, Max. Description After Max turned himself in to a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich after reading an Improvisation spell by Jerry. Alex makes up a spell to turn him back. First used by Alex in "Movies" Turn Me Into A Peanut Butter Jelly Sandwich Spell incantation Satisfy my empty belly, Make me a Peanut Butter Jelly. Description Max reads a spell written by Jerry and is transformed into a Peanut Butter Jelly Sandwich. Used by Max in "Movies"